1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enhancing the sound quality of mechanical acoustic sound generation devices, and more particularly enhancing the sound quality of mechanical acoustic musical instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical acoustic sound generation devices, in particular, mechanical acoustic musical instruments are created to produce high quality sound. These instruments' sound quality vary, typically as a function of their size and quality of their materials, construction, and mechanisms. For example, concert grand pianos that are large, very carefully engineered, and made with the highest quality materials and mechanisms produce very high quality perceived sound. Similarly, concert cellos that are large and constructed of the finest materials produce high quality perceived sound.
Due to costs, limited raw materials, and high volumes, all acoustic sound generation devices manufactured do not produce high quality perceived sound. Some more affordable devices, available to the average consumer, have a perceived sound quality far below their expensive counterparts. An object of the present invention is to enhance the sound quality of more affordable mechanical acoustic sound generation devices while not employing the expensive materials, mechanisms, or assembly methods of superior mechanical acoustic sound generation devices.